


Blessed (Forks)

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Humor, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you can write a different ending if you want….I mean you don’t have to accept the ending they hand you.” – Joel Robinson, MST3K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed (Forks)

_“You know, you can write a different ending if you want….I mean you don’t have to accept the ending they hand you.”_ – Joel Robinson, MST3K

***

He stands at a literal fork in the road of very deep woodland valley, verdant with fresh-growing leaves. On the weekends he walks there, picking up stay cases, shoving them into abandoned ravines and under piles of loose scrub deep off the beaten path. This is his responsibility – he know it – and he bears up with it. Magic vortexes remain unpredictable and send him to the wrong place and the wrong time, be he usually struggles 

He’s become so responsible his wife often threatens to paste his forehead with golden stars.

On the weekdays he kills the things that try to infest his store – which is easier and cheaper than blowing it up, according to his boss. 

But the toil and labor are worth it all in the end.

In the end he goes home to a beautiful gal.

She’s got six hundred years of mileage on him but he thinks he’ll keep her.

**** 

The armless girl is something of a problem for them all at first. Especially when she says she can hear the voices of her dead brother and his dead sister. Once she finishes detoxing and they figure out it’s yet another side-effect of the book, they learn how to play kill-the-evil. He learns how to dig it, roll with it. He teaches her how to take care of it, too.

Exorcising her of her little Deadite pal is a bit of a struggle, but he figures it out. After a few tries (and after her soul ends up trapped in a lamp for a few hours).

Then, they live together in their big old ugly world and their big old ugly house, bumping off each other like shiny pinballs, trying not to hit the floor, holding onto each other. They’re weird, but they work.

They watch movies together, squashed onto a sofa, trying not to worry, to consider, to think.

The corner of Mia’s lips turn upwards. “Your sister says you’re a bitch, Ash.”

He tosses a handful of popcorn in her face.

 

**

The moral of the story – if there is one under their unbridled foolishness – should be this: if you’re given lemons, make lemonade. Scary, soul-sucking lemonade.

She brings the baby by after he’s mopped up his latest ‘’accident”, and as they split a cheap lunch in the garden center, she fills his head with stories of Mia’s college adventures, the future, the possibility of it all.

She looks up and around suddenly; if the hissing cars and honking buses still alarm her, she says nothing about them. “What a blessed night,” Sheila Williams – nee Sheila, Lady of Kandar, who gave up prestige and royalty to wipe the snotty noses of Dearborn’s tiniest rugrat all for him - says, bouncing the baby on her hip. 

And as he watches the shadows shift away from her face, Ash has to agree.

Blessed, he echoes, and prepares to price-check the watermelons on aisle eight.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Evil Dead** and its anciliary reboot and sequels, and the author makes no legal claim upon them for monetary gain.


End file.
